1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid recording medium having a read-only area in which a file is previously recorded and a write area capable of updating and recording the file on a portable recording medium typified by an optical disk, and an information record apparatus for recording information to this hybrid recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a file system, a car navigation system commercialized presently can be given. One example of this car navigation system is shown in FIG. 9. This system is provided to a user by reading out a corresponding map or route information to a destination as necessary from disk media such as CD-ROM or DVD-ROM in which map information is previously recorded on the basis of the present position information of my car obtained by a GPS (Global Positioning System) 2 and outputting them to a display part 4.
Also, as shown in FIG. 10, a system for performing navigation by acquiring the newest map information by communication means from a database 8 of a server 9 present on a network such as the Internet rather than by acquiring map information from the disk media such as DVD-ROM has been proposed.
By the way, changed information cannot be recorded in the disk media such as DVD-ROM, so that the newest map information after the change cannot be acquired from the disk media when the map information is changed. Also, when the newest map information is acquired using the network, there is a problem that a communication cost becomes enormous due to frequent connections of a line to the network. In addition, when the network is utilized, there is a problem that the information cannot be obtained in case that communication becomes impossible due to radio wave disturbance in the mountains.